Anzu no Uta
is one of Anzu Futaba's image songs that made it's debut on THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA MASTER 002 Anzu Futaba. The song's game debut was as a downloadable song for THE IDOLM@STER ONE FOR ALL, which could only be performed by Anzu Futaba. Anzu no Uta then debuted in THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA GIRLS STARLIGHT STAGE, and can be unlocked by completing episode eleven of the main story. There's also a rearranged version for Kirari Moroboshi included in 346Pro IDOL selection vol.5. The song is written by Yuuta Yashiro and Takafumi Satou, and composed and arranged by Takafumi Satou. __TOC__ Game Information STARLIGHT STAGE Videos STARLIGHT STAGE MV= |-| ONE FOR ALL MV= Audio Lyrics |-| Rōmaji= - Rearranged= Nyowwaa! "Hatarakanai subete no mono-tachi ni tsugu! Dattara, Kirari to issho ni hapihapi shiyou nii~♪" (Meedee meedee meede memememe meedee) (Meedee meedee meede memememe meedee) (Meedee meedee meede memememe meedee) (WE NEED meedee kenri o!) Yaritakunai Nani mo shitakunai-nai Mada netetatte ii janai-nai-nai-nai Raku ga shitai Nemuttetai-tai-tai Nijuuyon jikan nenjuu yuukyuu "Uun, ame nametai, o-uchi kaeritai. Tsuzukeru no! Kore! Daitai, konna koto shitetemo nanimo nara naku-naku-naku-naku nai-nai Kenri o!! (Meedee meedee meede memememe meedee) (Meedee meedee meede memememe meedee) (Meedee meedee meede memememe meedee) (WE NEED meedee suimin o!) "Kirari, fukafuka nao futon de neru no daisuki da nii Neruko wa sodatsu! Minna mo, ippai nette, ippai ookiku narou nii (niyowa)" Shigoto densha tsukin murimuri Jitaku genjuu keibi furifuri Tama ni sabocchattemo Watashi semenai (ii zoo!!) Potechi piza osaifu baribari Geemu manga anime peropero Yakisoba yugiri shippai Moyasuwa hageshiku Ashita kara honki dasu yo (Meedee meedee meede memememe meedee) (Meedee meedee meede memememe meedee) (Meedee meedee meede memememe meedee) (WE NEED meedee jiyuu o!) Yariki mo nai Konki mo nai-nai Demo dekinai wake janai-nai-nai-nai Nani ga shitai? Ebi de tai-tai-tai Neratteru furoushotoku "Minna wa zettai ni hatarakanai no?" "Jiyuu koso ga subarashii no?" "Soredemo hapihapi dekiru to ii kamo nii" Itsumo neteru keredo guuguu Sabori janakute juuden biribiri Kahou wa netematou meigen meigen "…Demo, yareba dekiru ko nan da yo ne. Fufu, da yo niii" Hatarakutte suteki! Kitto nagashita ase wa utsukushii! Takusan no yume ga areba Ii koto ga matteru yo Nikoniko shiyou nii! Imo "Nn, Kirari, tenshon MAX da nii! Non sutoppu de iku yo!" Ai mo yume mo zenbu kirakira Todoke! Kimi no moto e Fu-Fu-! Kutsu himo musundara Zenryoku dasshu! (GO!) Ai mo yume mo zenbu kirakira Futon ni tsumatteru nukunuku Makura ginyu tto shitara Zenryoku daibu! (oyasumii) Gorone majine utatane munyamunya Okota kotatsu oketsu punipuni Neboke me o kosuttara Oyatsu wa amedama! Hataraitara yappa tanoshii nii fufu (Meedee meedee meede memememe meedee) (Meedee meedee meede memememe meedee) (Meedee meedee meede memememe meedee) (WE NEED meedee suimin o!) …Kirari to issho ni yoi yumemi you nii☆ }} Romaji and Translation Source: kokidokom |-| Kanji= - Rearranged= にょっわー！ 「働かないすべての者たちに告ぐ！ だったら、きらりと一緒にハピハピしようにぃ～♪」 （メーデー　メーデー　メーデー　メメメメ　メーデー） （メーデー　メーデー　メーデー　メメメメ　メーデー） （メーデー　メーデー　メーデー　メメメメ　メーデー） （WE NEED メーデー　権利を！） やりたくない 何もしたくないナイ まだ寝てたっていいじゃないナイナイナイ 楽がしたい 眠ってたいタイタイ 24時間　年中有休 「うーん、飴なめたい、お家帰りたい。続けるの！コレ！ だいたい、こんなことしてても何もならなくなくなくなくないない 権利を！」 （メーデー　メーデー　メーデー　メメメメ　メーデー） （メーデー　メーデー　メーデー　メメメメ　メーデー） （メーデー　メーデー　メーデー　メメメメ　メーデー） （WE NEED メーデー　睡眠を！） 「きらり、ふかふかなお布団で寝るの大好きだにぃ 寝る子は育つ！みんなも、いっぱい寝って、いっぱい大きくなろうにぃ（にょわ☆）」 仕事　電車　通勤　ムリムリ 自宅　厳重　警備　フリフリ たまにサボっちゃっても 私　責めない（いいぞー！） ポテチ　ピザ　お財布　バリバリ ゲーム　マンガ　アニメ　ペロペロ 焼きそば　湯切り失敗 燃やすわ激しく 明日から本気出すよ （メーデー　メーデー　メーデー　メメメメ　メーデー） （メーデー　メーデー　メーデー　メメメメ　メーデー） （メーデー　メーデー　メーデー　メメメメ　メーデー） （WE NEED メーデー　自由を！） やる気も無い 根気も無いナイ でも出来ないワケじゃないナイナイナイ 何がしたい？ エビで鯛タイタイ 狙ってる　不労所得 「みんなは絶対に働かないの？」 「自由こそが素晴らしいの？」 「それでもハピハピできるといいかもにぃ♪」 いつも寝てるけれど　ぐぅぐぅ サボりじゃなくて充電　ビリビリ 果報は寝て待とう　名言名言 「…でも、やればできる子なんだよね。ふふ、だよにぃ☆ 働くって素敵！ きっと流した汗は美しい！ たくさんの夢があれば いい事が待ってるよ にこにこしようにぃ！ いも 「んー、きらり、テンションMAXだにぃ！ノンストップでいくよ！」 愛も　夢も　全部　キラキラ 届け！キミの元へ　Fu-Fu-! 靴ひも結んだら 全力ダッシュ！（GO!） 愛も　夢も　全部　キラキラ ふとんに詰まってる　ぬくぬく まくらぎぬゅっーとしたら 全力ダイブ！（おやすみー） ゴロ寝　マジ寝　うたた寝　ムニャムニャ おこた　こたつ　おけつ　プニプニ 寝ぼけ目をこすったら おやつは飴だま！ 働いたら　やっぱ楽しいにぃ　ふふ （メーデー　メーデー　メーデー　メメメメ　メーデー） （メーデー　メーデー　メーデー　メメメメ　メーデー） （メーデー　メーデー　メーデー　メメメメ　メーデー） （WE NEED メーデー　睡眠を！） …きらりといっしょに良い夢みようにぃ☆ }} Kirari Kanji Source: shunei |-| English= - Rearranged= Nyowwa! "To everyone who doesn't want to work, I say this! If I were you, let's be happy-happy with Kirari~♪" (Mayday, mayday, mayday, maymaymaymay mayday!) (Mayday, mayday, mayday, maymaymaymay mayday!) (Mayday, mayday, mayday, maymaymaymay mayday!) (WE NEED MAYDAY, our right!) I don’t want to do this I don’t want do do anything-thing It’s alright for me to go to sleep again, right right right? I want to take it easy I want to sleep-sleep-sleep 24 hours, all year paid vacation "Hm, I want candy, I wanna go home. Is this still going?! By the way, even if I doing this, I won't do anything-thing-thing-thing-thing, give me my rights!" (Mayday, mayday, mayday, maymaymaymay mayday!) (Mayday, mayday, mayday, maymaymaymay mayday!) (Mayday, mayday, mayday, maymaymaymay mayday!) (WE NEED MAYDAY, let us sleep!) "Kirari, would love to sleep in a soft and fluffy futon~ Sleep brings up a child well! Everyone, sleep a lot, and you'll grow really big~ (niyowa☆)" Work, commuting by train…impossible, no way! I'm acting as a strict home security guard! I may sometimes skip it… but don't blame me! (Alright~!) Potato chips, pizza, my wallet is working hard! Games, manga, anime, are my thing! I failed draining the hot water of my yakisoba, I got burnt really badly! I'll get serious starting tomorrow. (Mayday, mayday, mayday, maymaymaymay mayday!) (Mayday, mayday, mayday, maymaymaymay mayday!) (Mayday, mayday, mayday, maymaymaymay mayday!) (WE NEED MAYDAY, let us be free!) I have no motivation, no energy, but it's not that I can't do it-it-it-it! What do I want to do? Do nothing and get plenty-ty-ty! What I aim for… is unearned income! "Will everyone not work at all?" "Is being free wonderful?" "Still, it's nice to be happy-happy♪" I'm always sleeping but, zzz zzz it's not skipping work, I'm recharging my energy! bzz bzz Luck waits in your sleep! It's a saying, a wise saying! "...But, you can all do it if you try. Hehe, that's right☆" Working is wonderful! Surely, the sweat you poured is beautiful! If you have lots of dreams, good things are waiting for you, so let's smile! Y'know! "Hmm, Kirari, is at max tension! Non-stop!" Love and dreams all shine and shine! I'll reach to your side! Fu-Fu! If your shoelaces are properly tied, dash with all you got! (GO!) Love and dreams all shine and shine! I snuggle into the the futon, so warm and comfy! Hugging my pillow tightly, I dive in with all I got! (Good night!) Napping, sleeping, napping again. *sleep-talk* I woke up, under the kotatsu… As I rub my half asleep eyes my snack is candy! If I work, I'll have fun Fufu~ (Mayday, mayday, mayday, maymaymaymay mayday!) (Mayday, mayday, mayday, maymaymaymay mayday!) (Mayday, mayday, mayday, maymaymaymay mayday!) (WE NEED MAYDAY, let us sleep!) ...So that you have sweet dreams with Kirari☆ }} Appearances and Recordings Appearances Games= *'THE IDOLMASTER ONE FOR ALL' | 765SHOP CATALOG Vol.04 Vault That Borderline! DLC *'THE IDOLMASTER CINDERELLA GIRLS STARLIGHT STAGE' | Complete Chapter 11 of Main Story |-| Broadcasts= *'THE IDOLM@STER STATION!!!' | Broadcast 141 |-| Concerts= *'THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA GIRLS Dereraji Special Stage' *'THE IDOLM@STER 8th ANNIVERSARY HOP!STEP!!FESTIV@L!!! @ OSAKA 0720' *'THE IDOLM@STER 8th ANNIVERSARY HOP!STEP!!FESTIV@L!!! @ OSAKA 0721' *'THE IDOLM@STER M@STERS OF IDOL WORLD!! 2014' Recordings M@STER VERSION= *'THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA MASTER 002 Anzu Futaba' *'THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA GIRLS ANIMATION PROJECT 00 ST@RTER BEST' *'THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA GIRLS STARLIGHT BEST 01' |-| Remixes= *'346Pro IDOL selection vol.5' | Anzu no Uta ~For Kirari rearrange MIX~ References and Notes Category:CINDERELLA GIRLS Category:Discography:CINDERELLA GIRLS Category:Songs Category:Lyricist:Yuuta Yashiro Category:Lyricist:Takafumi Satou Category:Composer:Takafumi Satou Category:Arranger:Takafumi Satou